Sick
by DelightfulChild
Summary: When the Delightful Children from down the Lane miss school Numbuh 1 makes it his sole responsibility to find out what exactly the devious children are supposedly up to


A.N: Alright, since I feel the need to do something constructive today I've decided to upload another older Kids Next Door fanfic, this particular one was written back in November, and though its not quite as bad as my old old ones its still not quite as great as my newest fanfics, the begginings more of intro if your confused btw. And nevertheless, its a fluffy Delightful Children / Numbuh 1 story that I enjoyed writing, so read, review, all that good stuff, just as always, leave the fire usage to Father

It was a simple mistake, even supposedely perfect people made them no matter how hard they try to

avoid them. Perfect people, or children in this case to be more specific being, the Delightful Children

from down the Lane. After being shoved into their rather large locker by a couple of 5th grade bullys they had missed their bus train and had to walk back to their mansion, in particularly rotten moods, anger clear in their collective facial expressions as they trudged down the sidewalk of their neighborhood. The only thought in their hive mind was to get back home. But fate had other plans in store for the goody goody five it seemed, as they had bumped litterally into the Common Cold, a very sickly adult villian. Due to the fact they were glaring down at the ground as they walked. The sickly villian stammered a hasty sorry, getting mucus all over Bruce's face. The Delightfuls growled, their usual politeness had flown south for the present, and they snapped at the adult, insulting how vile and disgusting he was, and the next thing they knew, the hurt villian had drenched them from head to toe in slimy green mucus with his snot gun and stormed off. Leaving the 5 children dripping with snot and extremely disgusted, though they believed they had strong enough immune systems to withstand the villians sickness..Apparently not, for they fell quite ill and missed school the next day,something that gladdened the vast majority of the student body. But did not go unoticed by one particular sector leader...

Numbuh 1 pounded his fist against the wooden podium in the briefing room of his sectors enormous treehouse, causing Numbuh's 2-5 to flinch as they sat around the tire table in the center of the room. "Their up to something! I just know it!"Numbuh 1 shouted, rubbing his smooth forehead in frustration. The Delightful Children NEVER missed school, they were too proper and orderly to miss out on their own wording of 'such joyous learning opportunitys'.

Numbuh 5 gazed up at her sector leader from under the brim of her red hat, leaning back cooly and propping her feet up on the tire table, frowning softly. "Numbuh 5 dosen't think you should be gettin so worked up about those Delightful Dorks"She stated cooly. "Yeah Numbuh 1, their probably just sick or something"The pilot cap wearing tech. official of the sector, Numbuh 2, chimed in. Numbuh 1 blinked his coal black eyes from behind his signature black sunglasses at this proposal, suddenly feeling slight concern well up inside him.

He climbed down from the podium with a huff, while the rest of the sector looked on, frowning collectively. "Well, I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now!"The sector leader declared, pointing a finger at himself for emphasis and then stormed out of the briefing room, scooping up a s.p.i.c.e.r that lay nearby as he made his exit.

The bald operative stormed down the hallway, his boots clopping against the wood floors, heading towards the elevator, when in his unattentiveness, nearly collided into Numbuh 3. He skidded to a stop with a suprised yelp just inches away from her, he quickly regained his composure, his eyes narrowing some in annoyance, not really having time for her silliness. "Numbuh 3, please get out of my way"He snapped in a no-nonsense tone of voice. Numbuh 3 giggled lightly, raising a green sleeve covered hand to cover her mouth briefly."Sorry Numbuh 1, I just needed to ask you something"The asian girl chirped happily, clearly unphased by her sector leaders currently moody disposition.

Numbuh 1 groaned, facepalming. "What is it Numbuh 3?"He spoke through gritted teeth, wanting to return to the task at hand. Numbuh 3 smiled widely, bringing her sleeve covered hands out and holding out a plushie to the sector leader. Numbuh 1 quickly felt his anger rapildy melting away into confusion. Squinting one eye quizically at the plush. "Can you give my Get-Well-Soon Rainbow Monkey to the Delightful Children?" She asked cheerfully, shoving the plush monkey into the operatives arms.

Numbuh 1 looked down at it the little plushie that had been forced into his arms. It had blue and red fur, a plastic thermometer dangled from its felt mouth and an ice pack was sewn to its head, and a red heart was sewn to its stomach. Numbuh 3 smiled, causing the sector leader to smiled weakly in response, not wanting to upset her. "Uh, Sure Numbuh 3, I'll make sure they get it"He assured her. Numbuh 3 giggled in delight, twirling around some where she stood. "Thanks Numbuh 1"She said happily. Numbuh 1 nodded lightly and stepped into the elevator. And as the doors slid shut the black haired operative giggled, smiling knowingly. "Clueless"She chuckled, skipping off, humming happily.

Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 had reached the mansion in record time thanks to his J.e.t.a.b.o.o.t.s 'Jet Engine Thrusted Airlift Boost Operatives Over Tough Stuff', Very convienient 2x4 tech stored in the sector leaders shoes.

He descended down onto the second story balcony on the mansion, excess smoke from the rockets billowing up around him, and drifting off on a light gust of wind. He walked over to the glass paned doors that led to the inside of the mansion and gently forced the doors open.

This was a more sensible entry way, anyway, one couldn't expect to be able to waltz right in through their enemies front door afterall. Numbuh 1 cautiously began traveling down through the many long hallways, taking great care to not attract the attention of the mansions high tech security system. He did NOT want to have a run in with Father, he had only one objective in mind as of current. Find out what the Delightful Children were up too.

His eyebrows were raised slightly as he peered down a corner of the hall,a determined frown set in his features. The coast was clear, he began quietly walking down the almost eeriely silent hall, when a rather loud, collective sneeze erupted from a nearby halfway cracked open door. Numbuh 1 immeadiatly smacked against a wall. On high alert,his coal black eyes darted about the hallway, searching out the noises source.

His eyes rested upon the partially opened door, the operatives eyes narrowed, he darted nimbly over to the door, then opened it by means of his foot, disregarding the loud noise it produced. The operative sprang into the air, leaping up on a rather large bed that sat in the center of the room with a soft fluffing sound and a creak of bedsprings. Holding his s.p.i.c.e.r out infront of himself in hostility. "Alright Delightful Dorks you-"The operative was cut off midsentence as he took in the sight before him, his thin eyebrows raising upwards in surprise, his 2x4 weapon slowly lowering.

He had found the Delightful Children alright, but they were a rather pathetic sight to see. They were all leaning back against pillows that had been propped against the headboard of the large wide bed. Their blue eyes were slightly red rimmed and had a slightly glazed over look to them, more so than usual anyway. Their noses were tinged red, obviously stuffy. And their hair was quite messy, Lennys too, as he wasn't wearing his red football helmet, his mouthbrace showing, they hadn't bothered to brush it today since they were sick and didn't really have too much energy to do much of anything, and were still wearing their blue and pink footy pj's.

Several tissue boxes lay on a nearby dresser, and a wastebasket was filled with wadded up tissues. Numbuh 1 frowned. "You guys don't look so hot"The operative stated out obviously. The Delightfuls narrowed their eyes angrily at the sector leader, sniffling some in unison. "How very observant of you Nigel, now is there a reason you have so rudely burst into our bedroom?"They chorused in agrivated but noticebly congested tones due to their colds. Numbuh 1 blinked a few times, they obviously weren't faking."I was just coming to see if you were planning anything evil, you weren't in school today.."The sector leader trailed off rather lamely, looking away.

The Delightfuls blinked, then suddenly all picked up tissue boxes and sneezing into tissues, wadding them up and tossing them into the wastebasket at their bedside,groaning softly in unison. They then raised their eyebrows slightly. "Why do you care whenether were around or not Nigel?"They spat, frowning collectively in hostility but also detectable confusion aswell. Numbuh 1 blinked, immeadiatly seeming almost..nervous. Causing the 5 goody goody children to grow even more confused and now actually curious.

Numbuh 1 adjusted his sunglasses on his face some, a nervous habit the sector leader had, his mind racing to come up with a way to divert the question. He blinked, bringing out the rainbow monkey Numbuh 3 had told him to bring to them, he might as well carry out

her wish. "Here, Numbuh 3 asked me to give this too you guys"The operative spoke with a light clearing of his throat as he placed the colorful stuffed monkey in Ogie's arms.

Ogie blinked, her brown hair swishing some as she looked down at it. She normally braided her hair, but hadn't today, and it was actually almost as long as Ashley's when it wasn't braided. Small smiles appeared on the 5 childrens faces, noone really ever did nice things for them, so they never took acts of kindness others showed them for granted. "How thoughtful"They chorused happily. Numbuh 1 nodded, quietly turning to leave when a hand suddenly reached up and grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch visibly, nervousy beginning to prey upon his subconcious as he turned back around on the bed to see who it was, frowning slightly as he did so.

Bruce had sat up some and had gripped the sector leaders arm, holding him back. Slight frowns were now on the Delightfuls faces and though they didn't appear to be angered, the operative could actually pickup on a curious light shining deep within their pale blue eyes. The sector leader blinked, he had never really looked at the Delightful Childrens eyes that

closely before, they actually were...a very entrancing and captivating color, with an almost glassy quality to them.

As Numbuh 1 realized this, he felt a sudden wave of shyness wash over him, and it took all of his willpower to keep from blushing because of this. It confused the operative though,

but before he could think about it more, the DC began to speak.

"Although, you have still failed to answer our question, allow us to repeat it for you. Why would you care if were around or not?"The DC questioned in curious but firm monotone. And as Numbuh 1 stared into their calm blue eyes that were locked on his own, the strangest feeling developed inside him, like

hundreds of butterflies were flapping around inside his stomach. He suddenly felt himself being overcome by an emotion he really only felt when he had been dating Lizzie.

The Delightfuls picked up on the emotion almost immeadiatly, as they had a certain knack for picking up on others emotions, and they blinked their eyes collectively in confusion at Nigel as the operative suddenly knelt down on the bed infront of them, letting out a soft sigh, looking like he was preparing to tell them something, when he suddenly moved forward and wrapped Bruce in a gentle hug, the short blonde boys head resting on his shoulder, his entire body freezing up in suprise and shock. Afterall, noone EVER hugged the Delightfuls, especially fellow children. The rest of the DC had also frozen up in shock, staring wideeyed at the operative. A faint pink blush crept into the operatives cheeks as he continued to hug Bruce.

"Its because I DO care about you five"Numbuh 1 spoke softly, his voice shy but truly honest. The Delightful Children's frames slowly relaxed some, sniffling softly collectively, a faint glimmer showing in the deep pale blue pools of their glassy Delightfuls pulled the operative closer and whispered a simple response into the operatives ear..."Likewise Nigel"

End Transmission


End file.
